rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Drag Race Philippines
| |[[Category:Seasons]]||}} Drag Race Philippines premiered on September 14, 2018. Plot 9 Queens compete to be crowned Philippines' Next Drag Superstar and earn a lifetime supply of Ever Belina Cosmetics and a cash price of PHP 1,000,000 ($100,00). Contestants Contestant's Progress Episodes Episode One "Start Your Engines" * Mini Challenge: Crazy,Sexy,Cool Photo Shoot * Mini Challenge Winner: '''KatKat Dasalla * '''Mini Challenge Prize: '''30 second head start on getting supplies * '''Main Challenge: Make an outfit that represents your drag using miscellaneous items from a Thrift Store. * Main Challenge Winner: Lady Gagita * Bottom Two: Jiggly Caliente & Miss Holliday * Lip Sync Song: "Born This Way" by Lady Gaga * Eliminated: Miss Holliday Episode Two "Aegis Rock Group Battle" * Mini Challenge: Dragify a Ken Doll * Mini Challenge Winners: '''Jiggly Caliente & Vice Ganda * '''Mini Challenge Prize: '''Team Captains * '''Runway Theme: '''Rock 'N Roll Queen * '''Main Challenge: Rock Group Battle * Main Challenge Winner: Lady Gagita * Bottom Two: Ongina & KatKat Dasalla * Lip Sync Song: "Halik" by Aegis * Eliminated: KatKat Dasalla Episode Three "Takot Queens" * Mini Challenge: Guess what is in the box using only their hands. * Mini Challenge Winner: '''Jiggly Caliente * '''Mini Challenge Prize: '''Assign the Roles * '''Runway Theme: '''Scariest Drag * '''Main Challenge: Star in Takot Queens * Main Challenge Winners: '''Paolo Ballesteros & Vice Ganda * '''Bottom Two: Baby Vivora & Brigiding Aricheta * Lip Sync Song: "Bongga Ka Day" by Hotdog Episode Four "The Make-Over Extravaganza" * Mini Challenge: Apply make-up in the dark * Mini Challenge Winner: '''Lady Gagita * '''Mini Challenge Prize: '''Pick the Pairs * '''Runway Theme: '''Family Drag Values * '''Main Challenge: Make-Over celebrity hearttrobs * Main Challenge Winner: '''Paolo Ballesteros * '''Bottom Two: Baby Vivora & Vice Ganda * Lip Sync Song: "Kilometro" by Sarah Geronimo * Eliminated: Baby Vivora Episode Five "Life's A Drag" * Mini Challenge: '''Make a parody of iconic dramatic Filipino movie scenes. * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Vice Ganda * '''Mini Challenge Prize: '''Assign the roles * '''Runway Theme: '''Glitterific * '''Main Challenge: '''Act in a parody of clichéd teleseryes * '''Main Challenge Winner: '''Lady Gagita * '''Bottom Two: '''Paolo Ballesteros & Jiggly Caliente * '''Lip Sync Song:"Pyramid" by Charice * Eliminated: '''Jiggly Caliente '''Episode Six "Please,Stand-up" * Mini Challenge: '''Reading is Fundamental * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Vice Ganda * '''Mini Challenge Prize: '''Assign the line up * '''Runway Theme: '''Sexy Clown * '''Main Challenge: '''Stand-up Challenge * '''Main Challenge Winner: '''Vice Ganda * '''Bottom Two: '''Lady Gagita & Ongina * '''Lip Sync Song:"Toxic" by Britney Spears * Eliminated: '''None '''Episode Seven "The Most Awaited Ball" * Mini Challenge: '''Puppets! * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Ongina * '''Mini Challenge Prize: '''Decide which queen will get which themed box. * '''Main Challenge: '''Present three different looks and make a dress inspired by party supplies. * '''Main Challenge Winner: '''Vice Ganda * '''Bottom Two: '''Paolo Ballesteros & Ongina * '''Lip Sync Song:"Supermodel" by RuPaul * Eliminated: '''Ongina '''Episode Eight "May The Best Woman Win!" * Main Challenge: '''Star in a music video. * '''Runway Theme: '''Best Drag * '''Eliminated: '''Paolo Ballesteros * '''Top Two: '''Lady Gagita & Vice Ganda * '''Lip Sync Song: ''"Wrecking Ball" by Miley Cyrus'' * Winner: '''Lady Gagita '''Episode Nine "Reunited!" * '''Topics: '''Gagita & Vice's rivalry, Brigiding's elimination, Toot & Boot Runway Looks, Ongina's Injury and Paolo's breakdown. * '''Miss Congeniality: '''Ongina Category:Drag Race Philippines